Kamiko
Kamiko is 18 years old and a very underestimated fighter in the Lookout Crew. She started fighting at age 7 and showed much talent in it. She was very much criticized by her fellow team members though, but that never stopped her. At first she thought she would just end up being captured or something and die. But her only friend on the team, TrunksI is what kept her going. TrunksI is like a sister to Kamiko and they will do anything to protect each other. Biography As a child, Kamiko lived in a filthy rich family. No litterally, the place was filthy. Kamiko attributed to that. The other part, was her twin brother. Kamiko's brother was named Striker. He was a very messy kid just like Kamiko. Once when their mother gave him a small bowl of spagetti he somehow managed to get it down Kamiko's pants. Then as a punishment their mother made him eat it all, even the part that went into Kamiko's pants. Kamiko's mother, Jakalyn Brooks was the richest person on the planet. She lived in a mansion her whole life and only drove in limos. Her parents gave her whatever she wanted, as long as she behaved, witch she did, always. That trait never rubbed off on Kamiko though. Her father, Jenson Haddlewick was a different story. Jenson was a poor peasant who lived on a farm his whole life. He never drove in a car and it didn't seem he got an education as a kid. But he did know all the up's and down's, in's and out's, right's and left's, and fact's and fiction's of a farm life. That meant he made good food, really good food. How did these two exact opposites meet you ask? No one knows for sure but what they do know is that it was love at first sight. Well, for Jenson anyways. Jakalyn had other things in mind. She spends hundreds on gormet food everyday when that could be used for a new hot tub or something. And she knew that many of Jenson's food's were used in the gormet food she ate everyday. So she though if she could marry this peasent, just for a month or so, she could have great food all year for free! And as I said, no one knows what happened that day but a week later they were married and Jakalyn had two years of food. This had worked out better then Jakalyn had ever expected! Jakalyn was about to go find Jenson when he walked in her room with two toddlers in pursuit behind him. Before he could speak she demanded to know why there were two children with him. He explained how he went to the orphanage and picked them up, the officer explaining how they were twins. She was immidiately filled with rage and told him they were getting divorced. He asked why and she just ran off without saying a word. He followed her saying that he would not get divorced no matter how badly she might act. Jakalyn went to the special service to get divorced and they said that she couldn't get divorced unless Jenson agreed. Knowing that would never happen she stormed home to go to bed. She decided that she would go into Jenson's room that night and murder him. So that's what she did. The next morning the twins asked her what happened to daddy. She had completely forgot about them! She told them that he was going on a long farmers market cruise. The police never found out what happened to Jenson, Jakalyn moved to another mansion, and the kids grew up beliving their mothers lie. To this day the twins Kamiko and Striker live with their murdurous mother, her never telling them about their adoption, or the murder of their father. Appearance Kamiko was always a very tall girl for her age, well considering all the short kids now~a~days. She is 5'8. She has light brown hair 3 1/2 inches past her shoulders. Her eyes are a blueish color that change depending on her mood. They even once turned a voilent shade of red when SS was in pain. Category:Females